


The Hawthorne Effect

by SamuelJames



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul's got this way of making Mike lose focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hawthorne Effect

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: The Hawthorne Effect_   
>  _Pairing: Paul Briggs/Mike Warren_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17 mostly for swearing_   
>  _Summary: Paul's got this way of making Mike lose focus._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html) prompt  Graceland, Johnny/Carlito or Paul/Mike, press_   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Paul's being getting under his skin since he got here, seeing right through him as though all Mike's training was for nothing and he's sure that sleeping with the guy you're investigating could not be explained away as trying to sell his cover.

Paul's like fingers pressing on a bruise, pushing till you can't take it and making Mike want to squirm under his gaze and slide out from under Paul's weight pressing him into the mattress making him moan like he's being paid to fake it and wishing he didn't feel himself losing his objectivity with every touch, every kiss, every fuck.

Paul Briggs he'll soon learn is not dirty in the way the bureau thinks but he ain't boy scout pure like Mike is, was, and he'll tell his superiors what he can without telling them that Briggs knows he's being watched because if they know he's blown then they'll pull him out and he wants to continue to be compromised in all the right ways.


End file.
